First Love Never Lets Go
by smcgowan
Summary: Kendall McGowan moves away from London to the city of Bradford after her mother passed away and left heartbroken. Little does she know a surprise awaits for her next door, A One Direction Fan Fiction. Zayn Malik/OC.
1. Chapter 1

First Love Never Lets Go. 

Kendall's P.O.V

"Come on darling lighten up, I know it's early in the morning but don't forget what I told you, we remember our times here but then we move on" said Dad. I sighed in frustration and walked straight to the car and slammed the door. I was sick of my dad telling me moving to Bradford is a great new way to start fresh! I don't understand how my dad expects me to be vivacious about moving especially after all the incidents, I'm only 17! I broke up with my boyfriend, Chris last week, when he heard I was leaving London he was devastated, we both loved each other so much, he was there when my mother died from cancer and I was there when his parents were divorced, we were like best friends until that day he told me he was in fact cheating with another girl for weeks! I had never been more heart-broken. The past week was absolutely excruciating. My mother passed away and my pathetic boyfriend cheated on me! I was annoyed at me for being so blind and reckless! So I made a promise to never fall in love for someone so hard, ever. I'll rather live with 27 cats then go through hell again! As I put my white beats on and played 'Come as you are' by Nirvana my younger sister tapped me on the shoulder. "Yeah?" I said, "Ken Bear, will you please try to be happy for dad? I know his still sad about mummy but his trying for us, okay?" said Olivia. Olivia was only 10 years old and she was the only person allowed to call me 'Ken Bear'. She was surprisingly quite strong when mum passed away; I slept with her every night ever since mum died. Sometimes I would hear her crying in her room, but I knew she needed to be alone. She meant everything to me. "Yeah, I guess your right hun, only for you Liv! " I smiled. As dad hopped in the car I apologized to him he said it was all good and we started driving away from London as I soon drifted off to sleep.

I walked out of the car looking really stiff and awkward due to the position I was sleeping in the car. It was early afternoon and really warm compared to London. I took of my jean jacket and was wearing jeans and a short sleeve maroon top with knee high black leather boots. I stared at my house in shock, it was beautiful, it was modern and two leveled. As I was admiring the house I felt someone's eyes burning on me. I turned around to see a person walking away next door so I just shrugged it off and I tied my hair up onto a loose bun as I started to bring all the boxes in the house along with the help of the movers.

We just finished unpacking when I realized I didn't have my phone or my Louis & Vuitton duffel bag. I suddenly released I left it in the car! I quickly ran out of the house and grab the keys, as I reached the door I heard "Where do you think you're going?" I spun around to face my dad with his arms crossed "I left my bag in the car, I'm not going out, jeez it's only been an hour dad!" I said "Oh, okay, can you take Liv for a walk around the town as well, you know get to know the place and all, I have to do some paperwork before my interview tomorrow honey" asked Dad "Uh yeah sure, let me get my bag first though" I quickly said before walking out to the car and closing the door behind me. As I walked across the front yard and to the drive way I opened the car door I suddenly heard "Nice ride, you got there" in a husky voice, I turned around immediately. I saw a figure across the front yard I took a glance of him properly as I pushed my hair out of my face, Oh God he was fit! He was olive tanned and had jet-black hair, he was obviously half Arabian. He was wearing baggy jeans, a tight white top most likely to show off his six-pack and a checkered button up shirt with the first button done only. I stood there like a complete idiot, after a minute of awkward silence and staring like a complete retard I said "Yeah, my dad loves his cars especially this Bentley here" He started to walk closer and stared at the car before making eye contact with me "Vas Happening, I'm Zayn I live next door" he spoke as he extended his arm out. I took my arm out and I chuckled slightly "Hey I'm Kendall, Kendall McGowan" I stared in his deep brown eyes; I was completely mesmerize as we both locked gazes. I broke the gaze feeling embarrassed and coughed as he still had grip of my hand. He released his hand off mine awkwardly "Oh sorry, got a bit distracted" he said "Um yeah, me too" I replied quickly trying to break the awkwardness. Did he just say he got distracted, did he… No, way too soon Kendall!

Then I heard a high-pitched girly scream "ZAAAYYYNNN!" a girl walked outside she was blonde and she was wearing a black mini skirt, which in my point of view is way to revealing and a white tank top with 'Kiss me' printed on it with hot pink heels on. I couldn't help but think of how much a slut she looked. She glanced over to Zayn and I. She looked over to Zayn then me then back to Zayn again. "Boyfie! I'm waiting, are we going still watching that movie, your sister is annoying me?" exclaimed the girl with smirk creeping on her lips. Boyfie! As in boyfriend! Oh so he was taken, it felt like a pang my stomach when she mentioned the word 'boyfie'."Uh yeah sure I'm coming Brittney" Zayn replied hesitantly. "So I guess I'll see you around sometime Kendall" Zayn spoke to me. "Yeah, I will, See you around" I smiled. "Here's my number, if you need a tour around here text me" he told me as he found a paper pen in his pocket and scribbled his name on it. I couldn't help feeling quite elated about him giving his number. "Yeah, definitely" I smiled back as he walked off to his girlfriend, Brittney. I grabbed my bag from the car and walked back into the house with a grin plastered on my face.

ZAYN P.O.V

A Bentley parked in the house next door and I saw a girl walk out of the car and my was she fit! She was quite tall no more than 5'8 she had dark brown straight long hair and she's got a figure, she was admiring the new house of hers. She was about to turn around to my direction when I quickly walked away before she could see me staring at her and turned to my house.

My little 10 years old sister Kylie wrapped her arms around me as soon I opened the door "Zayn! Where have you been? I miss you!" she asked, "I've been at camp with the lads, remember Kylie?" I questioned her, she was everything to me, our family was really close but Kylie and I were like best friends. Through thick and thin! "Oh yeah, that's right" she giggled, "Where's mum Kylie?" I asked her "Mum and Dad left like 5 minutes ago, you just missed them, they went out for work and said they will be both coming home late" she replied as we walked into my messy room and I put my stuff on the ground. "Okay, I'm going to have Brittney over or maybe Harry and Louis for a movie" I told Kylie as I jumped on my bed. For some reason there was silence that was weird I thought she would like to watch a movie. "Kylie?" I saw her leaning against the wall of my doorway with arms crossed with angry look on her face. "Kyles? What's wrong?" I asked her with a worried expression on my face. "I don't like Brittney Zayn" she said firmly still in her same position. I knew she didn't like Brittney which did effect our relationship a bit but she makes me so happy so whatever, this always happened on my past girlfriends, Kylie never likes any of them, but she seems to hate Brittney more than I expected. "Oh come on she's a great person and she makes me happy" I told her. Kylie's angry face slowly softened as I said she made me happy, she stormed off to her without a word. I sighed and grabbed my phone and decided to text Brittney to come over for a movie.

After 10 minutes, I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs and Kylie shot me a glance as I passed her at the kitchen. I opened the door to reveal a very sexy looking Brittney "Zayn! I missed you baby! She wrapped her arms around me and gave me long and urgent kiss on the lips until we were interrupted by Kylie screaming in the kitchen, I quickly looked at Brittney with a confused look on her face as I ran to the kitchen to see what was going on? I saw Kylie sitting on the kitchen bench like she always does eating her sandwich, looking as if nothing happened. "What's with the screaming Kylie?" I quickly asked her. "What? What scream?" She giggled. Damn, why did she have to ruin the moment "Oh I see ha-ha very funny, will you drop it please?" I asked her "Can you get the mail? I want to see if my pen-pal is here yet in Bradford or I just might call her?" She asked while flattering her eyelashes while Brittney walked in. "Hi Brittney" said Kylie coldly, I shot Kylie a 'be nice' look. She rolled her eyes and took Brittney's hand and dragged her hand to her room, "Come to my room I want to show you my new clothes Brittney" she said. "Brittney, I'm just going to get the mail, I'll be back soon." I said "Fine! Hurry up, I'll be waiting here with- Kylie" she exclaimed. I walked out of the house to see the same girl walking to the Bentley, sick car! She's fit and has a hot car! Even better! I got the mail and wondered if I should speak to her since she's new around here, from out of nowhere I plucked up the courage to speak to her "Nice ride you got there" I spoke impulsively. She turned around and pushed the long hair out of her face, wow she was beautiful! I walked closer to her I stared at the car when she spoke "Yeah, my dad loves his cars especially this Bentley here" then I made eye contact with her "Vas Happening, I'm Zayn I live next door" I said as I extended my arm out. She shook it "Hey I'm Kendall, Kendall McGowan" Our eyes locked; her eyes were a hazel coloured mixed with a hint of green, they were gorgeous. She broke the gaze unfortunately too much for my liking and coughed as she looked at our hands still together. I released it quickly realizing how much of an idiot I looked, "Oh sorry, got a bit distracted" I said, why did I say I got distracted; I have a girlfriend for gosh sake! "Um yeah, me too" She replied quickly, me too? Did she really…Stop! Zayn you've got a hot girlfriend!

I heard Brittney screaming my name and I completely forgot that Brittney was over. She glanced over to Kendall and I. She looked over to me then Kendall then back to me again. "Boyfie! I'm waiting, are we going still watching that movie, your sister is annoying me?" shouted Brittney, why in the world did she just call me boyfie? Never have she said 'boyfie' around other people or maybe just I was with another girl alone, the thought of her being jealous made me smile "Uh yeah sure I'm coming Brittney" I shouted back still grinning. "So I guess I'll see you around sometime Kendall" I spoke to her. "Yeah, I will, See you around" She replied. Should I ask her? Britt would be so annoyed, although what if I don't get another chance? Oh come on just give her your number "Here's my number, if you need a tour around here text me" I told her quite confidently as I found a paper and pen in my pocket and scribbled my number on it. "Yeah, definitely" Kendall smiled back as I walked off to an angry Britt.

As soon went back inside, Britt shouted at me "Did you just give her your number Zayn?" "Um yeah, since she's new I thought I might give her tour around Bradford" "WHAT? WHY?" before I had the chance to respond she stormed off saying "Whatever, I'll talk to you later", "Smooth, good job Zayn" Kylie said as she walked down the stairs. "I was just giving her my number, I wasn't like cheating on Britt" I replied defensively. "Hey, I don't mind, I don't like her anyways, so where's my mail?" asked Kylie. "Oh here" I gave Kylie the mail and walked to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall P.O.V

I woke up when I heard a high pitch scream coming from Liv's room. "No way! Yes!" I heard. "OMG! Come over to my house now!" I instantly opened my eyes when I heard 'come' and 'now' I gazed around my room before bothering to get up and get change. Not to be obnoxious but room was pretty big and amazing. I had a luxurious white queen bed centered in the room, just opposite of the bed a plasma TV is hanging on the wall. My walls were painted in pastel blue. I had a walk in wardrobe on my left and a bathroom next to it, also a balcony on my right. I know, pretty luxurious for a 17 year old but ever since mum died dad always feels the need to spoil my sister and I.

Suddenly, I heard a loud thump and a bang. I hopped out of bed and rushed to the source of the noise. I saw Olivia on the ground laughing. Slightly confused I asked "What the hell Olivia, your talking way to loud for the morning and secondly what was with the thump?"

"A friend is coming over in like 5 minutes so I started jumping then I hit the desk" replied Liv.

"Whatever, who is this friend anyways?" I asked as I leaned against her doorway. "Oh um, Kylie, she lives next door actually" she spoke as she got up from the ground.

"Next door, you mean that next door" as I pointed out to the direction of Zayn's house in disbelief.

"Yes, that next door, why Kendall?" she asked curiously.

"Oh nothing really, I just met a lad next door last night over there".

"Right, so Kylie is coming in right about now" she said and then doorbell rang.

ZAYN P.O.V 

As I opened my eyes I noticed a note on the bedside table.

_Thanks for an incredible last night babe! I left in the morning so my parents didn't catch me walking in the morning. Hehe ;) _

_Text me laterz babe xx Brittany. _

I chuckled to myself as I remembered the memories from last night. I got out of bed and put some boxers on. Kylie was running fast in front of my door way and down the stairs with a grin on her face. Then ran back to me as she released I was standing in there with a 'what the fuck' on my face.

"Zayn! My pen pal lives next door, over there!" she pointed in the direction of the Kendall girl house.

I smiled and thought to myself a perfect way to get closer to her through my sister. "When are you going to see her Kyles?"

"Actually, right now, do you want to come, she told me she has an older sister at your age" she spoke as she winked at me.

I thought for a second thinking about Brittany but I thought nothing would happen so I agreed. "Well, come on, get changed." She said moving with her hand gesturing for me to hurry up.

I went in the shower. After about 10 minutes, I got changed into a Jack Wills top and jeans with a hoodie. I checked my self in the mirror to see if I looked okay. "ZAYN! Stop looking at yourself in the mirror and come on" Kylie screamed waiting downstairs at the door. I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs in satisfaction. We both walked to the house and rang the doorbell.

Kendall P.O.V

"Kendall, I'm not change, can you get it?" she asked with puppy dog eyes, she knew I couldn't resist them. So I rolled my eyes and sighed walking downstairs towards the door. Thinking it was only a little girl. I opened the door and my eyes widened in surprise. Zayn was there. He looked myself down and up; I was wearing tight shorts and a tank top. My cheeks went red and Zayn stood there grinning at my choice of clothes until his little sister spoke.

"Hi, you must be Kendall I'm Kylie Malik I'm Olivia's friend" she spoke.

"Hi Kylie, yep I'm Kendall, come in, Olivia is getting change." I said trying to keep my cool about my embarrassing pajamas.

"Oh and this is older brother, Zayn" she replied as they both walked in and sat on the couch in the living room.

"We've already met, nice to see you again Zayn" he just smiled and back.

Being the great host I am I asked, "Do you guys want some water or food?"

"Yes please! I haven't had breakfast"

"Hey same here! Want some toast?" I asked gesturing them to follow me in the kitchen. Kylie walked in front of me and Zayn whispered in my ear "Nice pajamas Kendall" and he walked in front with a wink to me before walking to the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen, they sat on the bench stools and I gave them glasses of orange juice, I told them I needed to get change; I heard Zayn mutter under his breath "Damn" and Kylie just glared at him. I giggled and Liv walked in "Hey, make them toast while I get change Liv" I asked her "Yeah sure" she replied.

I came back downstairs wearing black pleat skirt, black knee high socks and a purple long sleeve top. My hair was still wet from the shower so I let it down. I entered the kitchen and saw Zayn sitting on the bench with his phone eating some toast Liv gave them. I asked him where was Liv and Kylie. "There just outside on the trampoline playing" he told me. I grabbed the last piece of toast and ate it in silence, as Zayn was texting, he lifted his head to face me "Do you want to play a game of 20 questions seeing as we would be here for quite a while?" I was slightly confused as why he was still here and not doing anything else. "Yeah, might as well." I replied, "So how old are you?" he asked. "17, you?"

"Me too, favourite colour?"

"Purple"

"Favourite sport?"

"Football"

"Favourite flower?"

"Lilies"

"Got a boyfriend?" I winced slightly at that question; he seemed to notice it and shifted uncomfortably in his seat still waiting for my answer.

"None" my voice croaked as I said it. I quickly changed the topic

"I see you have a girlfriend though," I told him.

"Yeah, Brittney".

My phone rang, " Hold on" I picked up the and froze at the caller ID name. 'Chris'.


End file.
